


But They Remained Unwatched

by dozierosieposie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozierosieposie/pseuds/dozierosieposie
Summary: “Thankths’, y’know, for cheering me up.”Dean grinned happily and said, “That’s what best mates are for.”The best kind of love is slow, it grows over time like a garden. When left alone and unwatched, love can bloom and flourish... or it can grow out of control and ultimately fail.This is the story of Dean and Seamus, and how no one noticed the sideways glances, the stolen kisses in the back of the library, the angry fights in the 4th floor corridor.or Harry Potter and the time he never noticed his friends were massively gay for each other.





	1. Pyrotechnics

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://dozierosieposie.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Seamus totes had a lisp as an 11 year old ;)

November was a cold and cruel month so far north, and though Hogwarts was a mostly warm, comfortable castle, the biting breeze still swept in through small cracks in the stone. It chilled Seamus’ bones where he sat on a sink in the boys’ lavatory, his legs dangling a few inches off the ground. His sandy hair was caked with a layer of dust, his face covered in soot, and his eyebrows appeared to be smoking.  
"'Thtupid," Seamus mumbled, "I'm 'tho ‘thtupid, I can't believe I - _ACHOO_!" he sneezed, more from the soot than the cold, enveloping himself in a cloud of dust. When it cleared, he rubbed his nose in annoyance. Dean Thomas, who was stood at the sink next to him, running a cloth under the stream of water, looked over and smiled. "Bless you. "

"'Fanks," Seamus sniffed, "I 'justht wanted to make Pudding a bit bigger; she keepths’ getting stood on." As if on cue, Seamus' tiny cat jumped into his lap and gave a minute meow. Despite being a very small cat, Pudding was also extremely protective. She would follow him everywhere, padding along at his heels and meowing indignantly at anyone who came near him, intent on her mission to guard her little wizard. The cat had gone so far as to follow him into classes, much to Seamus’ embarrassment, and Professor McGonagall’s displeasure.

The problem was, Pudding was uncommonly small, and now had several sore paws, a bandaged tail and a crooked left ear to show for her encounters with students’ feet.

Seamus, sick of his poor cat getting hurt, had looked up the technique for an Engorgement Charm. Being a first year student, he didn’t have nearly enough skill to cast this spell, but he had tried anyway. The result had been a sooty explosion to the face and a couple of singed eyebrows (again). Pudding, thankfully, had escaped unharmed, but she hadn’t gotten any bigger either. She looked the same as always; salt and pepper fur, a bushy tail, and big brown eyes. She was no bigger than a crystal ball.

“I didn’t mean to, it justht’ happened.” Seamus stroked Pudding’s head, making her purr.

“I don’t think anyone ever means to blow something up, except maybe the Weasley twins.” Dean said, smiling. Seamus was grateful to him. When the spell had (literally) backfired, the Gryffindors in the common room had sniggered behind their hands, watching the smoke curl up from Seamus’ light hair. A lump had risen in the boy’s throat, and he had found himself wishing to sink through the floor in humiliation.

But Dean... kind, supportive Dean didn’t laugh, or even smile. Seeing the mortification on his friend’s face, he had heaved him up from the table, bundled Pudding into his arms and pulled them both out of the portrait hole, away from the laughter.

Now, as they hid away in the boys’ bathroom, Seamus still looked miserable, so Dean bumped his arm with his own and said, “It was a hard spell. It could happen to anyone.”

“But it didn’t! It happened to me!” Seamus exclaimed violently, knocking Pudding off his lap, who meowed angrily and padded away. Then his shoulders slumped and he mumbled with much less force, “I’m a terrible wizthard’.”

“Don’t say that.” Dean said forcefully. Then he softened, “You’re still learning, these things happen from time to time, okay?”

“Eleven.” Seamus mumbled dejectedly, staring at his dusty shoes.

Dean frowned. “You what, sorry?”

“Thith’ is the eleventh time I’ve blown summat’ up sinth’ I came to Hogwarths’.” Seamus sniffed, “I’ve been counting. These thingsth’ don’t justh’ happen from time to time. They happen all the time, and I don’t even underthtand why! I’m a useleth’ wizthard, I dethstroy everything!” He tried to blink away the tears that pricked at his eyes but he felt one slide down his face anyway, streaking the grime on his cheek. “I should justh leave Hogwarths.”

Pudding crawled out from behind a pipe and leapt back into his lap, where she nuzzled his other hand and purred sadly. Dean threw the cloth in the sink and took hold of his friend’s shoulders, crouching slightly to be at eye level with him. His brown eyes held a fire Seamus wasn’t used to.

“ _Don’t you dare_.” He said fiercely, “Don't you dare leave! We’re supposed to stay and learn and do magic! You can’t just give up! If you leave, who’s gonna explain all the magic stuff I don’t get? Who-“ The fire suddenly left him, and his shoulders sagged.

“Who’s gonna be my friend?”

Seamus looked up at the taller boy’s sad face. He hadn’t thought about how much he might have mattered to Dean. He thought to himself abruptly that Dean relied on him, just as much as he relied on Dean. Dean, who had no prior knowledge of the wizarding world, depended on Seamus to help him make sense of everything going around him.

Perhaps realising what he had said, Dean blushed and continued. “You’re not useless. It makes me sad that you would think that about yourself. You’re really smart a-and super brave and cool. How can you be a terrible wizard if you’re all that?”

Seamus shrugged.

"Seamus," Dean continued, giving him a gentle shake, “Who got us ten house points for knowing how to beat off a ghoul in Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

“Me, but I only knew that ‘thtuff becauthe my cousin had a proper mean one in his cupboard onthce.”

Dean ignored him. _ _“And__ who got rid of that huge spider that scared Ron and Flitwick in Charms?”

“’Thpiders aren’t really that sc-”

“ _And_ who went to the hospital wing and cheered up Neville after he broke his arm?”

“I did, but-"

“ _You did_!” Dean grinned, “You did all those cool things. Who cares if you blow things up? Maybe one day you can put it to use! Like I said, we’re still learning. I reckon when we’re older and we leave Hogwarts, you’ll be a great wizard.”

Seamus rubbed his sleeve across his nose, smearing the dirt still caked on his face. Then he smiled slightly and looked up at Dean, “You really think I’m cool?”

Dean tossed him the wet cloth from the sink. “The coolest.”

Seamus really did smile then, a huge grin that spread across his face, bringing back the sparkle in his light eyes. He took the cloth to his face, scrubbing so hard all he did was smudge the soot even more. Dean laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re just making it worse! C’mere,” he took the cloth from Seamus and gently wiped the ash from his face. Seamus squirmed.

“Okay, ‘thsorry, mam.” He smirked, and Dean, now finished cleaning away the sooty mess, flicked his friend on the nose with the cloth. “Hey!”

Dean whipped the cloth out again, this time hitting Seamus in the stomach, the ankles, the ear, making him giggle. Pudding pounced at Dean, latching onto his chest and mewling, trying to protect her master. She was so small that she couldn’t do much to hurt him, but he still yelped and attempted to shake off the angry cat.

“No, Pudding – ouch! Argh, geroff!” Pudding let go and jumped lightly back to the ground, while Seamus roared with laughter.

“Hey, it’s not funny!” Dean said, but he was smiling.

“Hah, if you ‘thay ‘tho.” Seamus spluttered. Then he sobered slightly, “Thankths’, y’know, for cheering me up.”

Dean grinned happily and said, “That’s what best mates are for.”

_Best mates_. 

The first time either of them had said it. Seamus liked the sound of it, the ease with which it rolled off Dean’s tongue and the way his smile grew wider as he said it. But Seamus didn’t have much time to think about it because then Dean brought on a new onslaught of flicking that left them both giggling so hard they didn’t stop for a long time.


	2. The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the centre of the corridor, staring in horror at the message etched in the wall in jagged, red letters.
> 
> The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. 
> 
> “What-“Dean began, but his words were cut off by Seamus pushing him behind him slightly. Dean stared, surprised. Seamus was now standing almost in defence, as if to protect him. His face was set in a determined but fearful glower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got exams and yet I decide to write another chapter... i have priorities. 
> 
> Warning for mentions of racism (if i made some mistakes please tell me so i can fix it)
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://dozierosieposie.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

Halloween was in full swing, and the students of Hogwarts were having a marvellous time. The four house tables were weighed down with so much food it seemed impossible that they were still standing. There was an abundance of pumpkin soup, mashed potato and toffee apples, carved with angry, devilish faces, with smiling mouths that bit back when one tried to take a bite. Candles danced through the air, flickering steadily, but the dribbling wax didn’t splatter a single student. Skeletons jumped out from the shadows occasionally, prompting shrieks from unsuspecting first years. Surprisingly, the house ghosts were absent from the festivities. 

Dean sat with his fellow Gryffindors, happily munching whatever food was near him. Beside him was Seamus, who was laughing as the Weasley twins bewitched a toffee apple to float over the crowd to the back of their brother Percy’s head as he was talking to a fifth year girl, where it promptly attempted to take a chunk out of his ear. The Gryffindors roared with laughter as Percy whirled around, clapping a hand to his assailed ear. 

“Fred! George!” He snapped. “Why can’t you do something useful for once! Oh, wait till I write to mother….” 

The rest of his speech was drowned out by the screeching noise of a violin; the skeletons had climbed onto the top table and begun to dance! The students thundered their approval with claps and yells as the bony feet started a swift tap routine over the teachers’ dinner plates. Professor Flitwick nearly tumbled over in his chair as a skeleton kicked a plate of sausages his way. Professor Dumbledore looked delighted. beside him Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, but smiled. Professor Lockhart looked immensely pleased with himself, gazing around proudly as if it had been his idea. 

The skeletons now had their spindly arms linked and were doing the can-can. 

Dean looked over at Seamus. He was grinning, clapping along to the (oddly lively) music. Dean turned back around as the music swelled, and he watched, amazed, as the skeletons kicked one last bony foot to the beat and separated, spinning into their final poses. One backflipped off the top table and onto the plates of several stunned Hufflepuffs. Another swept Dumbledore’s sparkling purple hat off his head and tossed it expertly into the audience. The Headmaster just laughed and applauded the troupe along with the rest. Cheers and whistles erupted around the Great Hall, many students stomping their feet on the hard marble floor, as the dancing skeletons took a flamboyant bow.

Dumbledore rose to his feet while the deadly performers clambered off the table. 

“A tremendous thanks to our esteemed guests!” He waved his wand and the bones disappeared, and his hat floated above the students, coming to rest deftly on his head. 

“Now, off to bed! Plenty of learning to be done tomorrow!” he waved them off with a flutter of his fingers.

* 

Dean and Seamus trooped up the marble staircase with the other Gyffindors, heading for Gryffindor Tower. They laughed and nattered, but as the students ahead of then rounded the corner, the multitude of voices died down, and a ripple ran up the corridor. Turning the corner, they noticed that the other students were stood still in the middle of the corridor. They exchanged a confused glance and hurried forward, Dean craning his long neck to see what was wrong. Only when they had pushed to the front of the crowd did they realise the hard stone floor was covered in water, reflecting something on the wall. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the centre of the corridor, staring in horror at the message etched in the wall in jagged, red letters. 

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

“What-“Dean began, but his words were cut off by Seamus pushing him behind him slightly. Dean stared, surprised. Seamus was now standing almost in defence, as if to protect him. His face was set in a determined but fearful glower. 

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next, Mudbloods!” 

Dean’s head snapped up, an uneasy shiver running up his spine. Draco Malfoy was stood to the left of them, his face drawn into a cruel sneer. Dean knew that word, had heard it yelled at him by an angry student last year. Seamus had looked ready to fight, but had backed off in favour of explaining to Dean what it meant. 

_It’s like dirty blood_ , he’d said, a scowl on his face, t _hey think you shouldn’t be here because you’re muggleborn._

 _But I don’t think that!_ Seamus had added hastily. _I want you here!_

But Dean understood. He knew what racism was; his dark complexion made him painfully aware of it. Now, hearing that word made his hair stand on end, took him back to primary school playgrounds, of being shoved on his way home, being called names he hadn’t understood. His anger flared behind his eyes, and if he hadn’t been shoved to the side by Mr Filch, he wouldn’t have noticed the teachers’ arrival at all. 

Mr Filch’s furious screams echoed down the corridor; his hooked finger pointing accusingly at Harry." _You! You!_ You’ve murdered my cat! You’ve killed her! I’ll kill you! I’ll – “ 

“ _Argus!_ ” Professor Dumbledore was suddenly there, and his normally twinkling eyes were grave as they swept the corridor. He moved forward, taking Mrs Norris from the torch bracket, but his movements placed himself between Filch and Harry as he did so. The students watched as he took charge of the situation, ushering Filch, Harry, Ron and Hermione from the corridor, as an excited Lockhart, a sombre McGonagall and an indifferent Snape followed in his wake. 

Professor Sprout remained, steering the excited students away from the scene, while Professor Flitwick roped off the corridor, conjuring invisible cords with a flourish of his wand. 

“Come now, off to bed!” Professor Sprout puffed, “Go right to your common rooms, and stay there! No Goldstein, your library book can wait until morning! BED!” 

Only as the other Gryffindors were turning around to head to their tower, did Dean notice that Seamus was still stood protectively in front of him. He tried to come around to his friend’s side, but Seamus was jumpy and anxious. Dean put a hand on his friend’s arm. 

“Shay? You okay mate?” 

Seamus nodded. 

“Do you know what that message meant? Can you explain it to me? ‘Cus I-“ 

“Nah, nah, I dunno much about it.” Seamus spoke quickly, turning his face away, but Dean knew his friend well enough to know when he was lying. But Seamus was still tense and rigid, so Dean dropped the subject, and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. 

* 

“Where you goin?” 

“The library.” 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“You don’t have to-“ 

“Nah, I need to get a book anyway.” 

Dean knew Seamus was lying. Christmas had come and gone, and though many of the students had used the holidays to somewhat forget the attack that had happened right before Christmas, Seamus clearly hadn’t. Justin Finch-Fletchley had been Dean and Seamus’ friend; they had worked and talked and laughed with him in Herbology, and now his absence left a sizeable gap on their usual table. Dean remembered Seamus’ shocked and terrified face, remembered himself saying; “It’s okay, that’s not going to happen to you.” 

But that obviously wasn’t what Seamus was worried about. Since their return to Hogwarts, Seamus had been following Dean everywhere he went; when Dean ate, so did Seamus. When Dean went to bed, Seamus decided he was tired too. The boy even went so far as to follow him to the bathroom, watching protectively while he brushed his teeth. 

While this wasn’t so much different from their usual routine, as the two boys shared classes and a dormitory, Dean was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. His movements felt watched; he had no privacy anymore, and it was grating on his nerves. 

The two boys walked in silence for a while, Seamus walking close to Dean’s side. Finally, Dean spoke; 

“You know, you don’t have to do this.” 

Seamus glanced up at him. “Yes I do.” 

“But, Seamus-“ 

The shorter boy whirled around to face him angrily. “You heard what McGonagall said last term, Dean! Slytherin’s heir wants to get rid of muggleborns. You shouldn’t be going anywhere alone.” 

“But we don’t even know I am a muggeborn, Seamus, remember I told you about my dad-“ 

“What if the monster doesn’t know that? It might try and get you anyway!” 

“Oh, come on, Seamus, one trip to the library isn’t gonna hurt!” Dean said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Yeah? Well maybe that’s what Justin thought!” Seamus retorted. His stubborn expression crumpled and he suddenly looked small, a little boy scared for his friend. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Dean inwardly cursed himself for being annoyed at Seamus, and put his hand on his friend’s arm. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me. I’ve got my bodyguard right?” 

Seamus smiled slightly, and they wandered towards the library. “Oh mate,” Dean continued, determined to cheer him up, “Have you seen that film? The Bodyguard? My sister made me go see it over Christmas; I thought it was gonna be all sappy but it was so cool!” 

Seamus shrugged. “I don’t really watch films. Me dad once brought a TV home and when me mam tried to turn up the volume with her wand it caught fire.” He grinned sheepishly while Dean roared with laughter. “Yeah, he stopped bringing muggle stuff home after that. I think he watches Star Trek in the garage though.” 

“Oh my god, we should have a ‘Trek marathon this summer, you have to get caught- Seamus? What’s wrong?” 

Seamus had stopped walking and was staring at him with wide eyes. “Did you hear something?” 

Dean strained his ears, searching for the sound that had made Seamus so scared. Down the corridor, there came an ominous _whooooo…._

The two boys stood fixed to the spot in terror. Dean reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Seamus’ robes. 

“Shayy…” 

Seamus was shaking. “W-we should go back. C’mon.” But he didn’t move. 

The sound came again; _whooooooOOOOOOO_

 _IIEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

“It’s a b-banshee!” Seamus screeched. The boys turned and ran, tripping over each other’s’ feet trying to get away from the sound. They sprinted down the corridor, yelling and cursing. Dean glanced behind him and saw a shadow advancing from around the corner, and he pulled harder on Seamus’ hand, gripping it tight in his own.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Seamus’ spell shot out from behind them, and collided with a bracket, wrenching away from the wall. It clattered to the floor, but the shadow kept advancing. 

Seamus and Dean were looking behind them, so neither of them noticed the suit of armour round the next corner, and they crashed headlong into it. 

Boys and armour alike went flying. Metal met skulls with a clang, and arms, legs, body parts, metal and flesh hit the floor hard. 

Dean sat up amid the wreckage, rubbing his head. “Oww…” 

Seamus’ wand hand shot up, shivering. “Where is it?! Where’s the monster?!” 

The menacing sound was gone, but it had been replaced by a familiar cackling. From the shadows, Peeves came bobbing, hooting. 

“Ohhh did you see their ickle faces? “ _Ooooh it’s a banshee!_ ” he imitated Seamus fearful look. “Hee hee hee, Minnie McGee won’t like this, not at all! What a mess, hee hee!” He zoomed away, still chortling. 

“Damn.” Seamus said, “We’re near McGonagall’s office. Dammit.” 

Sure enough, a moment later the door closest to them flew open, and Professor McGonagall came barrelling out, her wand held high. She looked around wildly, and when her eyes found Dean, Seamus and the dismantled suit of armour, they widened to the size of galleons. The boys scrambled to their feet, sending metal limbs clunking to the floor. 

“ _What on earth_ is going on here?!” McGonagall yelled, “You boys should be in your common room, and instead you’re destroying school artefacts and waking half the castle! Don’t you know we have a monster on the loose?! Explain yourselves!” 

Dean and Seamus began talking at once. 

“Professor we thought we heard a banshee-“ 

“I’m gonna kill Peeves-!” 

“Slytherin’s monster-“ 

“Library-“ 

“ _Enough!_ ” cried Professor McGonagall, her fingers pressed firmly to her temples. “Enough. One at a time. Why did you leave your common room? You both know that Mr Thomas is at risk in our current situation. Finnigan, talk. Slowly.” 

And Seamus launched into his story, excitedly detailing the whole saga, with Dean interjecting when he embellished a little too much. Seamus conveniently left out the fact that both of them had been utterly terrified. 

“…A-and then Peeves laughed at us and ran off and then… you found us.” He finished sheepishly, as if remembering it wasn’t supposed to be a good story. McGonagall looked at them both sternly. 

“Well,” she said, “While your motives were perhaps admirable, Finnigan, that is no excuse for either of you to go wandering around on your own. I don’t know why all of the second years seem to think themselves invincible! We all must be extra careful, and that means you, Thomas.” 

Dean looked at his shoes. “Yeah.” 

“You will both receive detention with me tomorrow, putting this armour back together. My office. Six o’clock. Are we clear?” 

“Yes Professor.” They chimed.

McGonagall pursed her lips. “Get back to Gryffindor Tower, and no detours.” 

As they walked back, Dean said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Seamus glanced up at him, “What are you talking about?” 

“If I hadn’t gone for a library book, this wouldn’t have happened, and I ran into the armour first and you got into trouble because of me and –“ 

“Hey,” Seamus took hold of his shoulders. “I came with you because you’re my best friend, and I wanna look after you. And it’s my fault too, I overreacted with the banshee noises.” 

Dean sniffed. “So we’re both idiots?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dean squeezed Seamus’ arm. “I was really scared, Shay.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“But we’re okay.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You wanna go eat chocolate frogs? I have some in my trunk.” 

“Awh hell yes.” 

The boys walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, their arms touching. Somewhere down the corridor, Seamus slipped his small hand into Dean’s. The taller boy blushed in the dark, and glanced over at his friend. Seamus’ eyes were still fearful, his brows creasing in the middle. Dean squeezed his hand, happy for the comfort of his friend beside him, and smiled when Seamus squeezed back. No one was there to see them, two scared boys holding onto each other in the dark. 

When they reached the Fat Lady’s portrait, Dean let go. “Seamus?” 

“Yeah? _Collywobbles_.” The portrait hole swung open. 

“Thanks for being my bodyguard.” 

Seamus smiled as he climbed through the hole, and Dean followed, feeling warmth seep into his bones, the homely tower melting away his stress and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated xx
> 
> Dean totes calls his bestie Shay, nicknames are a bestie rite of passage.
> 
> and the Bodyguard conveniently came out in the winter of '92 so eyy


End file.
